


Hughie Superhero challenge

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hughie Superhero challenge

Hello my creatures of the night it is me the Batman who Laughs666 hehehehehhahahahahahahahahahahaha

I’m issuing a challenge to write the Boys fanfic where Hughie is born with Superpowers

Here are the rules:

  * Hughie has to be born with these powers
  * You can give him any powers you want whether from a comic or not.
  * Hughie can be the secret son of one of the seven.
  * You write that he can join the seven and make them more heroic or he can spy for boys.
  * Hughie can be more powerful than homelander or he can at least beat him.
  * Him having magic is allow
  * Crossover are allow as well.



Forbidden

  * Hughie being a compound v baby there enough of them is.
  * Him betraying the boys for the seven (if written to spy for them)
  * Him forgiving/pair with A-train (the dude kill his girlfriend and threaten his dad for fuck shake)
  * Him having weak powers.
  * Him being a hero for fame.



Those are the rules heed them or else HAHAHAHAHA.

Have gun writing HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
